


雨天的李斯特

by keoni_shacyou



Category: Mamamoo, moonsun - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 10:22:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24469447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keoni_shacyou/pseuds/keoni_shacyou
Summary: "关于去风俗店偶遇同僚这件事"*韩国是叫花柳界，但我觉得叫风俗店比较顺口。儿童节快乐一个狗血又冗长的故事
Relationships: Kim Yongsun | Solar & Moon Byulyi | Moonbyul, Kim Yongsun | Solar/Moon Byulyi | Moonbyul, moonsun - Relationship
Kudos: 20





	雨天的李斯特

1

下午第一堂课的上课钟声敲响后十分钟，烈日的操场空无一人，昨天校工刚除完草，空气中还飘散着浓郁的青草味。

文星伊扫了一眼日历，隔周就是期中考，怪不得操场上一点人烟都没有，倒是几只常在窗缘逗留的麻雀趁这机会大大方方在草坪上晒日光浴，文星伊挺喜欢看孩子们上体育课，比起被应试教育压得喘不过气，她更希望学生们在正值青春的年龄适当活动身子，培养些兴趣，比如...音乐。

熟悉的喘气声和急促脚步声快速掠过走廊趋近保健室，还没等到门被推开，文星伊就知道来者何人。

是二年级的安惠真，她怀里的狮子玩偶，文星伊都能背出它那荒唐的病史了，在她出声打招呼前，文星伊便先开口，"这次又怎么了？lion难产了？"

那只狮子三天两头就要生一次病，安惠真总是用身为监护人的理由留在保健室。

"老师你怎么诅咒它啊，还没生呢，就是孕吐不太舒服。"

文星伊稍微探头去望门缝，却没看到总跟安惠真形影不离的丁辉人，平时逃课来保健室也是组队一起来，今天倒是只有安惠真一人。

"下周不就期中考了，你还有闲心逃课？"

"老师你误会我了，我是来这念书的。"说完，安惠真还真从狮子玩偶背后变出了历史课本。

"你不在教室读来这干嘛？"

文星伊嘴上这么说，却很自然地拉开了一旁的椅子，安惠真完全当自己家，也不跟她客气，直接摊开课本一屁股坐下。

"这节是音乐课啊，但金老师坚持上课，我就溜出来了。"

文星伊微微挑眉。

既然是音乐课，那就能推测出为什么丁辉人没跟着一起来了，文星伊曾经与她比腕力时感受到她指腹厚厚的茧，偶尔也能从她身上嗅到些刺鼻的颜料味，有些人命中注定就要当艺术家。

"第一次见你翘音乐课。"

"下周就期中考了谁还有闲心上音乐课！"

文星伊这才记起安惠真上次因为考太烂被她爸揍了一顿，但这也是她平常不念书种下的果，可怜之人必有可恨之处，她支着下巴悠闲地说，"平常就有在念书的人少这一节课自习也不会有影响啦。"

"我就不是这种人所以才需要多一节课临时抱佛脚嘛！"

"你今天放学要干嘛？"

"当然是跟辉人去练歌房！"

"...你欠揍吧？"

"学校事学校毕！"

文星伊也懒得说她，倒是开始同情起金老师来，认真上课是好事，但是在这个时间点显得有些不识时务，她依稀记得前几天才刚有家长打电话来抱怨过。

若今天的事又被嘴碎的学生给家长告状了，事情可能会复杂起来，她知道安惠真不会那么闲，估计在练歌房吼一吼就会把今天的事给忘光，但其他学生可就不好说了，她们班上好像有个家长会会长的儿子。

算了，也不是她能插足的事。

"谁能想到金老师美如天仙却是死脑筋，平常的温柔都是骗人的鬼！"

在安惠真的印象里，文老师虽然偶尔会笑到鼻肌皱在一起，大多数时候脸上的表情总是平静而寡淡，却偏偏能和学生打成一片，去年甚至获选了学生间自主性发起的最受欢迎老师票选第一名，典型的面冷内热。

而金老师恰恰相反，她待学生温柔，时不时挂着浅浅的梨涡，却莫名让人有距离感，据教数学的朴老师解释，她只是有些认生。

文星伊用笔轻轻敲了一下安惠真的额头，"你别这样说金老师，人家那是认真上进不像你。"

安惠真推开文星伊在额头上作乱的笔，她忙着临时抱佛脚，也没有继续聊下去的心思，嘴上咕哝了几声抱怨似的状声词便埋头专注于毫无笔记痕迹的历史课本上。

文星伊知晓就是一小屁孩说的气话，听听就算了，不必跟小孩子斤斤计较，但还是有些不舒服，像是细微的小刺扎在结了疤久久未愈合的伤口上。

她望着安惠真那崭新得像新书一样的课本开始发呆。

时间好像是最能消磨一切的东西。

"你喜欢听什么？"

"李斯特。"

2

下课钟响敲散了文星伊的恍惚，回过神来看到安惠真已经收拾好课本准备告辞。

"文老师，今天也谢谢你啦！"

"放学跟辉人在家里开读书会吧。"

安惠真敷衍地应了几声就消失在门口，文星伊知道她大概左耳进右耳出，无奈地捧起保健室的名簿，把安惠真的名字和胡诌的缺课理由给填上。

她轻轻揉了揉肚子，今天中午胃口不太好什么也没吃，正想去小卖部买点面包，一开门视线撞上那具熟悉的身影，以及满脸愁容的丁辉人。

文星伊一眼就注意到金容仙按着左手胳膊，手上的面纸上还有渗出的血迹，丁辉人看着比金容仙还要慌张，好几度张了张嘴却欲言又止。

三个人面面相觑，文星伊见他们心有顾虑也不主动询问，经过几秒的无声交流，金容仙眨了眨眼睛终于开口，"你有事要出去？"

文星伊挠了挠后颈，侧过身示意她进来，"出去透透风而已，没什么要紧事。"

见丁辉人也打算往里头走，她不经意地挡住去路，指着墙上的时钟道，"辉人啊，你先回教室吧。"

"啊...哦...好，老师再见。"

被下了委婉的逐客令，丁辉人脸上失落的表情细微变化文星伊都看在眼里，离开时还时不时去瞄金容仙的左手。

等人走远，文星伊才把保健室的门关上，经过病床时轻轻拍了几下床垫，"金老师，坐下吧。"

金容仙在她面前取下用来止血的面纸，伤口周围的丝质长袖衬衫被染上血迹，袖子像被利器给划破，一道说深不深说浅不浅的割伤，主要是出血量才导致伤口看着慎人。

文星伊刚伸手帮她反折了袖口，金容仙就轻轻抽回手表示自己来，文星伊对她这微妙的动作也没什么想法，趁她卷袖子的时候转过身取出纱布，倒了点生理食盐水在上头。

"会有点疼，忍一下。"

"呃..."

金容仙不善于隐藏情绪，虽然文星伊好心预警了，沾湿的纱布碰到伤口的瞬间，还是因为盐水的刺激而低吟了一声，像电流扫过全身而挺直背脊。

文星伊瞇起眼睛开始为她清理伤口，金容仙脸上夸张的表情和蜷缩得厉害的四肢都在昭示着她的心理活动。

满是血迹的纱布被丢进专用的消毒筒，文星伊不紧不慢地拿起沾了碘伏的棉签替她消毒。

金容仙因为疼痛想分散注意力而去偷偷观察文星伊，认真工作时眼睛亮晶晶的，盛着漫天星海，纤长好看的手指捏着棉签小心翼翼在她伤口上涂抹软膏，好像是有节奏性的，骨节分明的十指在黑白键上穿梭，脑海里的影像逐渐交叠。

"你还弹钢琴吗？"

话到嘴边不留神就脱口而出，文星伊抬头对上她期待的目光，沉默着没有回应，感觉到气氛忽然陷入安静，金容仙马上就后悔了，想着说些什么话来挽救，文星伊有些温热的手顺着手臂滑下，她摊开金容仙的掌心以不轻不重的力道捏了捏，就像在呵护捏制一件未成型的彩塑，"之前出了车祸，左手开过刀。"

没有正面回答，金容仙也心道了然，一股揭人伤疤的罪恶感蔓延开来，其实就这样默不作声顺势结束话题就可以了，但金容仙却想起那个下雨天。

"那天我..."

"我知道，你发烧了。"

该说是心电感应吗，文星伊好像早就料到她想说什么，站起身去拿包扎工具时撞到了钢制的器具架，里头的镊子相撞击发出不小的杂音，就像是在故意打断她往下说。

窗帘间隙透进的阳光拂过金容仙光洁的下颌、脖子，暖光一路向下，无名指上的银戒被余光反射，一时间刺眼得令文星伊忍不住撇过头。

做完简单的包扎，文星伊也没问她伤口到底怎么来的，只是像普通的医生对待患者那般给她说些提醒事项，"消毒过了应该是没什么大问题，但还是建议去医院打个破伤风针。"

"知道了，谢谢。"

金容仙起身正打算离开，文星伊的视线不偏不倚落在她衬衫上被划破的地方，开口里纯白的纱布显得很突兀，"你下午还有课？"

"还有一堂。"

她想了想，还是把椅背上的灰色西服外套批到金容仙肩上，"金老师体型和我差不多，将就一下吧。"

推拒的手有些犹豫，本不想再多麻烦文星伊，但都已经搭到肩上了，不承了她的好意也是不给面子徒让人难堪。

文星伊的外套上有淡淡的味道，不知道是不是喷了香水，是清冽夏天的海水味，从肩上扑鼻而来，真实得像是被文星伊从背后环绕住，惹得金容仙心迷意乱。

"星伊。"

文星伊背对着她收拾药品，听到她的声音，五味杂陈的情绪波散开来，像是被人按了暂停键，本来还忙碌的双手定在空中一动不动。

"谢谢，我洗干净了还你。"

适才伪装的有模有样的从容烟消云散，顿住的手垂了下来，她张了张嘴又微弱地叹气，"不急。"

金容仙套上外套整理好头发，却不急着离开，目光落在文星伊桌上的名簿，文星伊顺着她的视线看过去，以脚蹭地把椅子滑了过去拿起名簿，填上金容仙的名字后，在病因栏犹豫了一阵子，填上意外割伤。

把门关上前，文星伊飘忽的低沉嗓音忽然从背后传来，"金老师，有时候太固执并不是什么好事。"

文星伊毕恭毕敬的态度实在让金容仙不好受，像被人扼住心脏如鲠在喉，当年的疙瘩拽着她的理智陷入深渊。

当年要是有这般固执就好了，现在的固执宛如对当年的不固执的毫无意义的弥补。

如果再固执一点，态度强硬一点。

如果她那天偷偷溜出家里就好了。

3

身为合约教师的金容仙其实今天最后一堂课结束就可以离开了，但她还是在在办公室留到放学，所幸没有老师向她询问今天的糟心事，看她披了件外套回来也只是好心问了句，"空调太冷了？"

接近校门口时，金容仙走到一半恍然止步，一群背着书包的学生不回家反而挤在出入口，金容仙踮起脚尖往门外张望，是一辆豪华的高级轿车停在校门口。

这挤得水泄不通金容仙也出不去，打算走另一边的小门，校门口围观的一整群学生忽然鸟兽散往两侧让出，就像是在为对方铺沏星光大道，从车里出来的是个略有年纪的妇女，举手投足间都能看出财大气粗，在学生们羡慕和诧异的注目中，妇女径自走进了教学大楼。

金容仙也没多想，毕竟常有家长因为孩子的成绩问题来学校找老师喝茶。

回到公寓时已经接近晚饭时间，客厅灯光亮着，玄关上的鞋子东倒西歪，金容仙无奈地叹了口气，把男式皮鞋收回鞋柜摆整齐。

桌上摆满了外卖的餐盒和已经喝空的啤酒罐，男友瘫在沙发上一边扒饭一边看无聊的电视节目，金容仙也没料到他今天这么早下班。

男友默默坐着抖腿，注意力集中在电视上没发现她回来了，金容仙只能出声喊了一句，"我回来了。"

男友才望过来向她招手道，"啊，我先点了外卖，过来吃吧。"

金容仙怕文星伊的外套沾到调料，便先脱下放到一旁，这个动作被男友看去，他皱眉道，"你怎么出去上班还换衣服？"

"今天衣服不小心被碎玻璃划破，跟同事借的。"

怕男友多想，金容仙还刻意把被划破的左手臂迎向他，她知道男友最近为了公司的新企划案疲惫不堪，心思都变得敏感起来，就着他怀疑的目光只好又补充道，"女同事。"

男友忽然有些烦躁，他的眼神游移，不怀好意的目光上下打量，"哪个女同事会穿男式西装？"

但是见金容仙大大方方没有遮掩，他又拿起放在一旁的外套仔细端详，发现尺寸相较于正常男款小了不少，对于金容仙的说法只能采半信半疑的态度，他迟疑片刻，像是经过压抑的试探回问，"很熟的同事？"

"....没有很熟。"

她吞吞吐吐，最后说出了违心的话。

"真是女同事那就好了。"

男友快步走到金容仙面前，金容仙一时没反应过来而沉默以对，男友却认为她是心虚作祟，力道有些大去扯她的手腕，伤口被牵扯，闻到他说话时呼出的酒气，酒精让金容仙有些头晕目眩，她忍着痛推开他的手，"...你喝多了。"

满腔的乏力感随着疼痛扩大，她感到心寒，男友对于她的伤口不闻不问，却为了一件外套而对她疑神疑鬼，她想找个时间和他谈谈。

她实在想不起来当初为何要答应和他交往了。

是母亲挂着慈祥的面容在她面前绵绵不绝夸赞他的好，还是父亲开玩笑叫她早点让金家抱个孙子时眼中闪烁的期盼。

4

文星伊抿着唇双眉紧拧地看向杂乱的床单和床上来不及穿戴整齐的一男一女。

今天本该赴约朋友的酒局，车开到中途发现小雨落在车窗上，想到阳台上的衣服还没收便先折返回来，谁知道一回家就坏了女朋友的好事，准确来说是前女友。

她对前女友说不上上心，但也不至于说是无情，她自认对前女友挺好，在物质方面尽可能满足她的要求，当初被告白后的确是抱着试试的心态，交往了四年没有爱也有情，更像是把她当成妹妹来照顾，而文星伊也需要一个能在不固定来访的寂寞降临时，让她解决生理需求的人。

当时那个单纯的女孩，只是接到文星伊的晚安电话便会雀跃一整天，何时变成以金钱衡量文星伊对她的爱，文星伊其实早就知道了，她也全当各取所需。

知道自己被戴绿帽，尤其小三还是个臭男人，还在她的床上干这种肮脏事，除了不爽和失望的情绪，好像没有正常人失恋的痛彻心扉。

一男一女就这样被撵了出去，文星伊在他们离开后就戴上手套把床组全打包准备扔了。

收拾好残局也流了一身汗，她躺在沙发上放空小憩，直到安喜延打来催促的电话，望了一眼窗外的暮色，灰蒙的天配上越发加剧的雨点，她才想起回家是要收衣服来着。

打开阳台的落地窗，也不知道什么时候刮的大风，一些衣物被吹落在地，她无奈捡起地上皱成一团的衣裳，随意抛到了那台已经变成花瓶的三角钢琴上，左手腕又因为手术后遗症而发痛。

即便出生于大部分人羡煞的富裕家庭，在国外读了点书回来过上安安稳稳的日子，那又有什么用。

否极真的会泰来吗？

阔别多年，她还是时常会梦到那个下雨天。

那天也是像今天一样飘着雨的郁闷天气，她的思维开始变得迟滞，自怜又嘲讽的情绪油然而生。

她特地选了爱之梦，相较于李斯特的其它炫技用神曲，爱之梦的技巧不算难，对初中的她来说却是个难题，家教说爱之梦难在掌握，难在情感处理，家教笑话她一个初中的孩子如何懂何谓情爱。

她的确是不懂，只要容仙会笑，她就满足了。

5

这几天阴雨绵绵没办法晾晒，金容仙公寓附近也没有洗衣店，偶尔在学校碰上文星伊开口就是向她道歉外套还没洗，搞得文星伊都想直接说外套不要了。

拖着拖着期中考周都结束了，几家欢乐几家愁，安惠真勉强过了及格线，幸免了父亲的爱之铁拳。

文星伊丝毫不避讳和一些关系好的学生谈论私事，比起当成工作的一环，更像是把他们当成朋友推心置腹。

几个学生间的八卦也实在是瞒不住，早上遇到安惠真正好聊到恋爱话题，随心抱怨了几句，结果下午柳諟我摔了一跤被裴有彬背来保健室，膝盖都摔得坑坑巴巴擦出血了，还趴在人家背上不安分地动来动去，"老师不如和我谈恋爱吧！"

文星伊抬起她的脚放到矮凳上，用空闲的手阻挡柳諟我开玩笑要亲过来的嘴，温吞的语气说出残忍的拒绝，"别，我可不搞师生恋。"

柳諟我和金容仙简直天差地远，食盐水倒上去毫无反应还喋喋不休，"可惜了，老师你不知道班上好多男生暗恋我！"

"你们这群乳臭未干的小鬼怎么会懂爱。"说完，她看向坐在一旁的裴有彬，面上虽然表现得云淡风轻，放在膝盖上的手却像是要把自己的骨头捏碎般用力。

青春期的孩子的占有欲真是可怕。

"我看你和有彬倒是挺配的你不如考虑一下。"

"老师！"

几乎是一口同声，裴有彬的冷脸也难得露出窘态，或许该说是害羞，文星伊查觉到空气中发散的微妙粉红泡泡，委婉地笑了笑，很识相闭上了嘴。

逗弄调戏孩子们也是她上班的乐趣之一。

她都快忘了才刚被戴绿帽的黯然神伤，虽然本来就不是很难过，主要心疼的还是那套她很喜欢的床套组。

6

今天是难得的晴天，天空出奇的蔚蓝，又恰巧是周五，金容仙心情不错，拖延了好几天的外套终于能洗，其实也不是不能晾在室内，虽然有买专用的室内洗衣剂，但文星伊那件外套看着就价值不斐，金容仙免不了把它和其他衣服区分出来特殊对待。

中午和朴初珑约好出去午饭，但刚走出办公室没多久就被跑着小碎步而来的教务主任拦下来。

上了年纪的她抚着胸口气喘吁吁道，"金老师，校长有急事找你。"

金容仙只好改变路线，传讯息让朴初珑别等自己了。

一进校长室便看到站在一角的南允道，她下意识往受伤的左臂看去，虽然被袖子遮住了什么也看不见，让她受伤的罪魁祸首只瞟了她一眼就把视线移开，金容仙也没有真的怪罪于他，反倒是南允道畏畏缩缩的模样，搞得像他才是受害者。

即使空调的风力开到最大，年迈的校长还是止不住汗液往下淌，他拿着手帕擦汗，紧张地不知所措，"金老师你终于来了，这位是家长会会长，允道的母亲..."

她顺着校长的目光往沙发看去，向坐着的妇人微微欠身，她总觉得妇人看着眼熟，却想不起来在哪见过。

妇人并没有转过来看她，没有礼貌性的开场白，放下咖啡杯直接进入正题，"金老师，我听儿子说你不让他们自习？"

金容仙到底是刚毕业才几年，也是第一次碰上如此盛气凌人的家长，被她的咄咄逼人给震慑，本就反应慢半拍的她才在脑海组织好语言想反驳，对方却兀自把几张纸甩到矮桌上继续说，"以前他每科都能考90分，原本排好要在你那堂课自习地理，结果呢？"

她仔细瞧了眼桌上的纸张，是南允道的期中考考卷，在一众90出头的红笔痕迹下，她看到了那张87分的地理考卷，放在其他家长眼里这分数开心都来不及了，金容仙不懂为什么她要对一个初中的孩子这么严格，何况是只差了几分而已。

一旁的南允道话都不说只顾着点头附议，看他这样子金容仙也不知道哪生出的一团火，"音乐课并不是自习课，我不认为是因为少了这一堂自习害您的儿子没有考到好成绩。"

"金老师你..."

剑拔弩张的火苗快要爆发，校长左顾右盼想插话缓解气氛，却马上被南允道的母亲给打断，"美术课体育课都让自习了，凭什么音乐课就得不一样？"

金容仙尽量抑制自己指尖的颤抖，并试着理性对话，"我认为这些分科的时间不该因为考试被主科占用。"

"分科有主科考试重要吗？金老师能不能分清主次，可不是每个人学了音乐以后都能当饭吃。"

她的脑海里突然闪过文星伊的脸，弹琴时的文星伊眼睛纯粹而干净，她便是在那双单纯的眼睛注视下一败涂地，文星伊会知道自己当音乐老师的契机是她吗？

是啊，文星伊现在也没继续弹钢琴了。

曾经她最渴望触及的目标都离她远去，文星伊瘦小的背影渐行渐远像噩梦一样挥之不散。

她瞬间就没了底气，只能任凭对方发泄式的冷嘲热讽。

"就算像金老师一样，金老师的碗里又能装多少饭？"

7

今天的天气有些邪门，早上是阳光普照的大晴天，天气预报的降雨机率为0%，到了午后却开始下星点般的雷阵雨。

文星伊秉持着周五就该放纵的精神，下班去了姜涩琪家。

常走的那条大路因为施工，她不得不换了一条小路，却不小心开进知名的风俗街，拥挤狭小的小巷子，两旁都是穿着清凉的小姐在招揽生意，雨天仍然举着伞热情洋溢，她无奈地缓慢行驶，收了好几个小姐递来的名片，正打算关上车窗，却听见那首日日夜夜都会出现在她梦里的曲子。

她瞄了一眼前一个小姐给的名片，风俗店放李斯特当BGM，品味不错。

与姜涩琪相谈甚欢，对瓶吹了好几瓶烧酒，最後直接倒在沙发上，伴着雨声沉沉睡去。

她又清晰地做了那天的梦。

排队在后排准备的孩子不是原地踏步就是拿着琴谱喃喃自语，好像只有她异常平静在等待上场。

直到她坐上钢琴椅，望眼欲穿的注视下，特地留的座位也没有出现预期中的那人。

她开始撰写她自认为的平缓而温柔的、浪漫又炽热的爱恋。黑白相间的琴键在眼花缭乱的光影之下，好像长满了细碎螫人的针刺，手指上沉重的空气不断施加压力，快要把她割裂，疼得她咬紧了牙关，入耳满是喧嚣的噪音。

中间的高潮碎音都完美弹奏下来，评审们满意地嘴角上扬，左右相望点了点头，似乎都在心底默认她能拿到好成绩。

她却只想赶快逃离这无助的空间，琴键强烈的视觉暂留歪歪曲曲交叠在眼前，几分钟的演奏让她如临三秋。

突兀的不协和音把评审和观众的心无旁鹜给击碎，她在结尾的延伸音弹错了键，非常不该出现的低级失误。

指节离开琴面，她深呼一口气浅浅地笑了。

礼堂的众人膛目结舌充满呆愕，她望向那个无人的座位，深沉地弯下腰鞠躬，在众人断断续续的尴尬掌声与评审们失望的神情下，离开了舞台。

她什么奖都没拿到，但她也不那么在乎了，本来打算得了第一名，死皮赖脸哭天喊地也要去求父母让她留在国内。

父母因为忙着整理行李没办法来看她比赛，她也庆幸父母没来，不然最后的失误可能会被他们叨念每一天。

她偷偷从礼堂溜了出来，用备份钥匙打开音乐教室的门，立式的黑色钢琴座落在边角，开演前偷偷去买来的一小束人造玫瑰花被她紧紧捏在手心，在寂静的教室中熠熠生辉，她努力回想着在金容仙面前练习无数次的曲子，指腹触到琴面，却只能弹出模糊的调子。

那天直到最后，金容仙也没有出现。

那个时候的她们还不是人手一台手机的年代，隔天她才知道金容仙发了高烧。看她水汪汪的大眼睛泛着泪光不停道歉，文星伊能说什么，只能自怜地笑了笑，"没关系，以后还有很多机会。"

人生有太多不可抗力因素，这点文星伊再清楚不过。

末了，她与那束花一同淹入淅淅沥沥的雨水中。

好像只有人造花才会永垂不朽。

8

文星伊之前无意间从朴初珑那得知金容仙已经有了个稳定交往且论及婚嫁的男朋友，刚得知初恋都要结婚了马上被戴绿帽，直女大概是所有女同性恋生命中的劫数，文星伊的爱情经历惨得溃不成军。

后来她再也没在学校见过金容仙，那件外套也不知下落，还是丁辉人跑来保健室哭了一节课，她才知道金容仙辞职了。

丁辉人那红肿的眼睛都快要被哭成双眼皮，她扯开视线叹了一声，"你要不要这么夸张？"

文星伊觉得最该哭的人都没哭，不知道的还以为丁辉人失恋了。

"呜呜呜...世界上怎么可能有人不喜欢金老师。"

"那倒也是。"

这点倒是不容置喙，漂亮又温柔有趣的金老师，谁会不喜欢呢？

"我连老师的katalk都没有....以后都见不到了..."

"以后还有很多机会，你别太难过了。"

这种心灵鸡汤文星伊说出来都嫌肉麻又恶心，但也不知道该怎么安慰丁辉人了，明明最无奈又难过的是她好吧。

文星伊自顾自猜测金容仙可能是跟男友结婚回去当全职家庭主妇了，虽然以她对曾经的金容仙的了解，她不会就那样甘愿女主内。

她多想畅快地在心底希冀的那微小的可能性上开一枪，死了这条心，白月光正是因为注定无望才会永远骚动，但这独自一人狂欢的动乱也是时候平息了。

9

文星伊每个月总会有那么几天感到特别焦虑寂寞，尤其是雨天。

并不是什么肌肤饥渴症或性成瘾症精神上的疾病，对她而言，就是如同经期，每个月探访的欲望，说难听直白点就是类似于动物的发情，人类也是哺乳动物，她不觉得想做爱是什么羞耻的事。

以前有女朋友陪着，维持固定性生活，纵使没有爱，她也能排解无处宣泄的温柔，现在的她什么都没有了。

比起说是雨天较易犯病，不如说是雨天容易做梦，她实在是太讨厌下雨了，那一隅的片段几乎要贯通她的人生。

她甚至开始梦到金容仙在一个没有脸的男人身下承.欢，惊醒过后眼泪随着干呕一起憋了出来。

她试着演练如果哪天在信箱收到金容仙寄来的喜帖，会是放手释然衷心给予祝福，还是会夜不能寐。

在开学典礼见到金容仙，若说她没有动摇期待那是假的，人都是自私的，如果金容仙有和她发展的意思，她可以马上成为当代渣女甩了现在的女朋友。

她想，可能是当初危险的想法被老天爷听去了，她才会率先被前女友反将一军。

没了固定性生活那怎么办？

"要不要当我炮友？"

她把这条消息同时发给了安喜延、姜涩琪、崔效定、李娜恩。

"你找死？"

"你有病啊？"

"大冒险输了吗？"

"今天是愚人节吗？"

她长呼一口气钻回了被窝里。

本该是美好的周六午后，文星伊的睡眠质量越来越差，一缕阳光从落地窗帘的缝隙透了进来，除了这依稀的光源，房间里黑漆一片，与夜晚没什么分别。

她顺着光线伸出手，和弦就像刻在骨子里，身体的记忆想忘也忘不掉。

她的左手在空中演奏，右手在潮湿的溪林敲击，闭上眼视界所临全是金容仙攀附在她身下，手指每深入索求，金容仙便眼眶湿润在她耳边甜腻哼吟，金容仙夸她的手漂亮正适合弹琴，却不想她只想用这双漂亮的手把她弄得一蹋胡涂，她得承认，和历任女朋友上床的次数不计其数，每当灯光暗下，金容仙的面容都会浮上眼前。

不如在婚礼献上一首爱之梦吧。

10

被迫辞职是金容仙能预料到的，她知晓顶撞有钱有势的人没有好下场，但也不愿为了五斗米折腰。屋漏偏逢连夜雨，男友投资的企划案失败害得公司亏损了一大笔，却是金容仙没能预见的大插曲。

离职后她就开始上家教网站找工作，而男友赔了公司大额的资金，擅自挪动她的存款更是让她的疲乏雪上加霜。

父亲送她当作生日礼物的手卷钢琴不翼而飞是争端的导火线，而成为压垮骆驼最后一根稻草的是，她发现文星伊多年前送她的口风琴也不见了。

"你不是不知道我现在情况有多困难，你这种时候不更应该帮助我吗？"

"我是你女友不是你的所有物，你怎么能毫无愧疚擅自动我的东西？"

金容仙的眉头紧蹙，很少发脾气的她从来不知道自己能如此歇斯底里地大吼大叫。

吵架内容逐渐深入，从爱情、工作、家人、信任、尊重，牵扯了许多，几乎是新仇旧帐一起算，本就摇摇欲坠快要撑破的气球，就那样一夕之间全部爆发。

最终她只带上随身包包夺门而出，拿着借据去附近的当铺赎回了手卷钢琴和那台陈旧的口风琴。

她抱着那盒口风琴在路边蹲下，眯起眼迎视路灯暗黄的光线。

那年的文星伊既臭屁又神气，每天都会向金容仙炫耀收到的情书，实在让金容仙难以启齿对她的喜欢，他们天天吵架，严重一点还会互殴，虽然文星伊从没打赢过她，瘦弱的身子被金容仙骑在身下还要逞强说是故意让她的。

但只有金容仙清楚她心口不一的性格，文星伊把口风琴送她时，还不忘损她，"你就只配吹吹这种玩具，等你学会，我都成当代李斯特了。" 

明明文星伊说这句话时耳朵的红都快捎上眼角了。

后来金容仙与母亲逛乐器店看到同样款式的口风琴陈列在加了锁的橱窗里，价格标签上第一个数字后头不知道跟了几个0。

隔天她就把口风琴原封不动交还给文星伊，"年轻的李斯特可没像你家一样有钱。"

文星伊被她气得脸颊胀红，把琴盒硬塞到她的怀里，丢下一句气话就跑走了，"这我省了好几个月的零用钱存下来的！你不要就扔了，不要还给我！"

金容仙当然没有扔掉，与文星伊冷战的三天她学会了小星星，也不管文星伊白眼翻到天边，放学硬拉着她到音乐教室吹给她听。

"你想和我和好吗？"

"当然了。"

那是她第一次在文星伊面前吹奏那台口风琴，也是最后一次打开琴盒。

大概是诅咒，咒她成不了李斯特，咒她忘不了李斯特。

11

打电话询问朴初珑借宿时也没多说什么，她不想给朋友造成困扰，只是简简单单以普通的吵架来带过。

"都要结婚了怎么还离家出走啊，这婚还能结成吗？"

朴初拢的嘴怕不是开了光。

金容仙在朴初拢家冷静了三天，决定回去找男友坐下来好好谈谈，一打开门，公寓哪还有家的样子，简直是传说中的人去楼空。

她把无名指上那尺寸稍大的戒指取了下来，毫不犹豫地丢进流理台，若她把戒指放在家里，男友可能也会不由分说拿去变卖。

她发现自己不怎么难过，反之，难掩的喜悦情绪突然涌上心头，这好像是她一直暗自期盼的结果，她可以不必为了让父母开心而违背本意走进爱情的坟墓，虽然代价有些狼狈不堪。

能卖的东西几乎全都给男友带走了，像是遭盗窃一空的地板杂乱无章，那些对男友而言不值钱的琴谱洒落在地，交叠在最上面的是李斯特的钟。

李斯特就像是她和文星伊之间心照不宣的暗号，文星伊出国后，只留下李斯特陪她度过了那些漫长岁月，她每天都要被李斯特的炫技曲折磨，睡梦中都在哼调子，万分遗憾的念头也随着时间被李斯特冲淡。

但李斯特终归不能与文星伊相提并论，一位去世了几百年的伟大钢琴家和她儿时单纯不带欲念的憧憬对象。

和男友大吵过后，第一时间映入脑海的是文星伊，她深谙文星伊肯定会帮助她，但这会让她分不清是出于当年的情谊而产生的同情还是基于她盼望能得到响应的情感。

她心知肚明，但始终心有芥蒂。

12

本来的公寓得提防男友可能随时回来的风险，自然是住不成了，金容仙只能回去投靠朴初珑，她主动提出平摊房租和水电，白天找了个咖啡厅的打工。

朴初珑再傻也能察觉出异样，她知晓金容仙自尊心强，虽然非常担心金容仙的身体状况，但还是故意不道破，只是在金容仙提及分担费用时，报给她的金额默默打了八折。

当年出于礼貌在酒会加了前男友几个朋友的联系方式，两百年没动过的聊天纪录，忽然在几周后连络上金容仙，开场白虽然有些许不同，但最关键的重点都是整齐划一的："妳男友跟我借了钱联系不上。"

甚至前几天和母亲的通话中隐约得知男友也向父母借了不小金额，金容仙简直快疯了，这辈子的霉运可能都摊在这个极品男友身上了，她自暴自弃直接上网搜寻："如何快速致富"

搜索出来的结果无非三大类：作梦、买彩票、卖屁股

白天咖啡厅的打工时数比全职还要多，还不得不把晚上排满了家教课，偶尔没吃饭就直接出门，幽深的黑眼圈都在昭示她的精神不济，朴初珑怎么劝她也没有用。

逐渐入秋，某天晚上的家教课结束后，金容仙没有直接回朴初珑家，她浑浑噩噩地坐在附近的公园荡秋千上思考人生，脑内想的全是：要不干脆隐居山林出家算了。

阴郁的天气开始飘雨，本只是毛毛细雨，却有越下越大的趋势，金容仙为了避雨随便走进了离她最近的屋檐。

一张手写的征人启事被贴在角落，就像恶魔的低语，她望着上头的数字恍神了许久，最终，刚贴上没多久的传单被撕下。

13

大概是真寂寞疯了，憋了一个月后文星伊主动来找姜涩琪寻求解决之道，听了大概经过，姜涩琪没想太多就帮文星伊手机下载了个交友软件。

"交友软件约，有照骗风险。"

文星伊这颜狗万一遇上照骗，幻肢可能当场就软了。

"那怎么办？我们就只做爱不谈情不可以吗？"

"你疯了吧！我把你当姐妹你竟然想上我？"

"你要上我的话也不是不可以。"

"...请跟我保持距离。"

姜涩琪初步判断文星伊的确有可能疯了。

"或是，最近不是有针对女性客户的风俗店吗？"

文星伊拿着姜涩琪给她的名片，再从车里的置物架拿出上次在风俗街收到的名片。

一模一样的名片和水墨色的三个大字，"李斯特..."

要不要这么巧。

又开车来到上次偶然经过的风俗街，但她这次学乖了，先把车停到远一点的空位才步行进巷子，她边走边推拒四面八方而来的拉客行为。

她忆起前女友大概在今年年初就开始给她打预防针了，出去约会总是理所当然喊她刷卡，想想还是找小姐比较划算，也不会缠着她买东买西。

排除万女，好不容易才到了那家风俗店的店门前，今天是李斯特的匈牙利狂想曲，但她还没喘口气顺便欣赏李斯特伟大的名曲，就被站在门口的小姐接进门。

里头的装璜与一般的公寓小套房相差无几，好像就是随意拉了个长桌来充当前台办事处，前台打扮俏丽的小姐拿了本册子推到她面前，摊开册子，没有照片也没有介绍，就只有手写的几个名字排得整齐，名字不外乎些常见的昵称。

"solar..."

这名字和店名倒是挺适配，忽然就想起金容仙以前自己取的愚蠢绰号Doremi，冥冥之中就当是缘份。

"您挑人的眼光真好，solar小姐今天第一天上班，长得漂亮和您挺般配。"

虽然前台如此打包票，没有照片她实在是不太安心，就像买衣服不论试穿哪件店员总能夸得天花乱坠，"如果不合心意可以换人吗？"

"前十分钟不满意可以换人，房间里有电话可以随时连络我。"

还带试用期，服务挺贴心的，文星伊付了现金，接过前台给的钥匙，在心里估算，比她买给前女友的名牌包还便宜，不亏。

14

在踏进店里那一刻金容仙就做好视死如归的心里准备了，但实际上还是止不住恐惧害怕，她垂着头坐在床沿，房内安静如死寂，指尖无序地在腿上打着节拍强忍颤抖。

是女生的话没关系。

她一遍又一遍给自己洗脑，文星伊的容貌却又浮了上来。

是女人的话真的没关系吗？

突然就想打电话给前台说她后悔了。

也不知道该称这戏剧性的重逢为喜还悲。

金容仙看到文星伊疑惑的脸从墙边的死角探出，震惊愣了一秒后下意识就想往门口跑，如果能跳窗可能是更好的选择。

真是十分羞耻又尴尬的的糟糕重聚。

但狭小的房间哪有地方能跑，金容仙轻松地被文星伊抓住手腕拉到眼前，"怎么不叫Doremi？"，轻柔低沉的耳语莫名引人遐想，分不出是恶意戏谑还是轻松调侃。

金容仙面红耳赤，头低得不能在低，漂亮温柔的大眼睛闭着不敢直视她，像是鸵鸟把头埋在沙里，文星伊抬手捏了捏她的脸，两个月左右没见到，那代表性的脸颊肉都瘦没了，脸色也差得像是连续通宵了好几天。

以金容仙现在的反应，实在不像是抱着兴趣来体验与女孩子一夜欢愉，若是为了钱，以她的性格更是不可能愿意来这种地方，何况她不是有个快结婚的男友吗？

她的目光游移到金容仙垂在一旁的手。

无名指上那十分刺眼的戒指没了。

她像是突然想到些什么，放过蹂躏脸颊肉，转头拿起桌上的电话打给前台，"您好，地点可以更换吗？"

"得多加费用，但也要征得solar小姐同意。"

文星伊用掌心掩住话筒，倾身消弭和金容仙之间本就差距微小的距离，在耳边比了噤声的手势，用只他们俩能听见的声量道，"回我家好吗？"

明显察觉到金容仙绷直了脊背，眼睛仍然闭着，但文星伊不会错过她幅度小到不能再小的点头。

她嘴角微微上扬，"Solar小姐说没问题。"

15

文星伊顺理成章地牵着金容仙的手，到前台交还钥匙后离开店面，待她坐上副驾驶，系好安全带，知道她不好开口需要些时间整理，也没有刻意逼问。

在看见金容仙的那一刻，诧异又复杂的情感一同窜出，现在却被心疼的情绪堵塞住胸口。

金容仙双手交握，躬着身子显得非常拘束不自在，就像刚从宠物店接回来的小猫，紧张地垂着眼帘把玩手指。

她斜斜地看了一眼，又转头透过车窗看夹落在都市大厦间的红夕色落日，霓虹灯闪烁一道一道映入车窗，像是自言自语，"傻子。"

虽饱含嗔怒，语气却是她自己都不曾留意的柔软。

金容仙第一次来文星伊家，虽然不知道会不会也是最后一次。

文星伊走在前头指尖随兴地抚过电灯开关，白炽灯照射下，客厅那架大得吓人又占空间的钢琴直接吸引了金容仙，款式和记忆中文星伊富川老家的那台很像。

注意到她的视线，文星伊指了指钢琴对面的沙发暗示她坐下，去冰箱翻找果汁时慢条斯理地解释，"本来打算送人或丢了，但挺浪费的就搬过来当装饰了。"

她没说谎，搬过来之后她的确没有打开过琴盖，即使多此一举定期让调音师来维护，也没打算去弹，就真像她说的如形同虚设的花瓶，琴盖上头还应景地摆了个玻璃花瓶，束着两朵红色三色堇。

果汁被文星伊搁到矮桌上，她静静地等金容仙酝酿开口，像极了警察审问失足少女的拘谨气氛，金容仙绞着上衣的边缘，想想这几个月的心路历程，但看到文星伊的脸就忍不住想哭的冲动，"我..."

才第一个字就压抑着哭腔，文星伊稍稍上前，拨乱她掳到耳后的头发，"你知道我最受不了你这模样。"

就如同当年在机场安检门前面，把鼻涕全都擤在她的衬衫上。

也不知道这句话是触及了金容仙哪里的开关，在文星伊宁谧的温柔注目下，不安和惶恐顷刻间就消失了，她皱着眉陷入回忆的思潮，当年送行时没能施加勇气的拥抱，瘦得不成样的胳膊磕得文星伊的蝴蝶骨微热，即便这个拥抱过于强势勒得她呼吸不顺畅，她也没有闪躲的意思，还像哄小婴儿一样轻柔地安抚金容仙上下起伏的背脊。

窗上水珠蜿蜒，好像又开始下雨了。

16

金容仙许久没有和文星伊这般促膝长谈了，安心的拥抱逸着一种温柔的味道，陌生又想念的气味。

好像做梦一样。

窗外下起不寻常的暴雨，滂沱的雨声越加响亮，文星伊扭头，阳台的衣服还挂在晾衣架上，她在想要不要趁着淋湿前去收一下。

金容仙的碎发像松软的舒芙蕾滑进她的领口，她搂过肩膀又抱得更紧一些。

算了，衣服不甚重要。

17

如金容仙所预期，大致交代完前因后果，文星伊没什么迟疑就直接说了句，"我先全帮你还了。"

"你别同时做那么多份打工，慢慢还就行了，不急。"

金容仙松开手，像只小猫伸懒腰一样双手挂在文星伊的肩上，虽然早就猜想到文星伊会这么说，她红着眼眶却露出促狭的表情，"你是活佛济公？"

文星伊忍住鼓噪起来的心跳，撑着金容仙稍微拉开距离，"对人不对事。"

一五一十地向文星伊昭告后，适才重逢的羞怯难堪以及疑惑文星伊为何会出现在店里，这些想法都被抛诸脑后，文星伊这副扭捏的样子也实在不像常客，反倒像个情窦初开为了尝鲜好奇而来的清纯女高中生。

"你花了钱就为了和我聊天？"

她把文星伊推倒，弓着腰像只诱人的兔子精，眼角刚哭过的痕迹如天然的红色眼影更添妩媚，她一寸寸欺进，虚坐在文星伊的腰上，感受到缩紧的小腹。

文星伊实在不习惯金容仙如此主动亲密接触，她的时光恍若还停留在以前被金容仙骑在身下挨揍，视线被迫不偏不倚地停伫在领口下若隐若现的白色胸衣，反射性地喉咙上下滑动，"...你不是直女吗？"

"你小学跟隔壁班男同学交往过那你也是直女了？"

"...你不要强词夺理，你那可是都差点结婚了！"

"我爸妈那么喜欢你，你早点回来帮我劝劝他们也不会整天催我结婚！"

......

......

"你是欠草了？"

18

她在金容仙剧烈起伏的胸口，落下梦寐以求的印记，指尖被金容仙轻吮，用牙齿尖端啃咬，她贪恋这种发痒的疼痛。

柔软的舌裹覆着指节顺时针转动，闪着水光泛起涟漪的双眸，小白兔无辜的神情，看得她缺氧。

"你的手不继续弹钢琴太浪费了。"

"你可以当我的钢琴。"

她们胡乱地吻着，跌跌撞撞来到钢琴前，她抱着金容仙坐到了钢琴椅上，像是手把手教小朋友弹琴的姿势那般从背后环住，文星伊在她后颈留下痕迹，推开琴键盖，她轻笑调侃道，"会弹李斯特了吧？"

呼吸喷洒在颈后间，饱含温度的手窜进衣服下襬摸索，她瑟缩着难耐地应了声，"嗯..."

"弹给我听吧。"

金容仙不知道文星伊这个时候怎么还有闲心听她弹琴，被她亲得软了身子，只剩顺从的力气，虽没有言说李斯特的哪一首曲子，但金容仙知道她想听什么。

双手才刚抬到上空，文星伊的右手就滑进她的两腿间，受刺激手腕砸到了琴键上，像是恐怖片惯用的不和谐的琴音延伸开。

她才想开口抱怨，一切话语都湮灭在文星伊欺近而来的吻，手指也找到了湿漉漉的目的地，在外核缓慢蘸取滑腻的液体，文星伊的唇贴附在嘴角低吟，"想听你弹。"

文星伊混浊炽热的眼神望向她眼底，简单的词汇却让金容仙听出了好几年的凉薄孤独，她努力平缓呼吸，秉着脑海中那永远不可能忘掉的琴谱落下首音。

曾经的她看了好多关于钢琴的爱情故事，向往长大以后与文星伊坐在同一张钢琴椅上四手联弹，现在的确是被她抱着坐在同一张椅子上，文星伊的右手也的确是配合着她的旋律节奏探索甬道，金容仙是她的钢琴。

琴声也掩盖不了她难耐的喘息，文星伊左手抚过她起伏的肋骨，高潮的碎音辗转成呻吟，其实节奏早就乱了，指节强而有力地在敏感点上弹奏，无时无刻都在分散金容仙的注意力，好几个音被她胡诌带过。

像是惩罚她的出错，文星伊探入了第三根手指，异物的不适感和填满的舒适感矛盾成一种疼痛的渴望，终于惹得金容仙暂停了弹奏，琴声乍然而止，她向后仰躺在文星伊的怀里喘气。

"金老师，你这是青出于蓝不胜于蓝。"

不去理会她的调笑，金容仙挪动姿势与她正面相对，主动去寻她的唇，文星伊虔诚地回应她的索求，就连唾液都像化了一层麦芽糖，她默默地盖上琴键盖，顷身把金容仙压在上头。

难以控制的喜欢化为指尖上的音符共振，钢琴的火热灼烧了略显寒意的孤寂雨天。

19

雨停过后的天空星星满布，满月的月光透进窗帘间隙，洒在两具落梅洁白的身驱上，怀里传来沉稳的呼吸声，文星伊以为她睡着了，也不奢求回答，就当是自言自语，在她耳边淡淡地说，"你还喜欢李斯特吗？"

金容仙的头闷在她的颈窝里，过了好一会儿才嗫嚅道，

"你就是我的李斯特。"

end.

副标题：工具人李斯特

本來是想寫風俗店爽文，結果写着写着变成青春要痛不痛文学...

最后，恳求各位给创3苏芮琪撑腰。(舌吻舌吻)


End file.
